Nathan en problemas
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Comienza en el episodio piloto, con un Dan Scott un poco más padre y meno entrenador. Esta historia esta coescrita con mi amiga July. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan estaba tan agobiado con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida que decidió seguir el consejo de su novia Peyton Sawyer claro está que ella no se lo dio a él porque si no jamás pensaría en llevarlo a cabo, pero básicamente era lo que ella hacia diariamente frente a su computador y como él no quería que nadie supiera lo que diría deicidio encender su cámara y ponerla frente a su cama donde fue a sentarse.

"Hola mi nombre es Nathan Scott si el hijo del famoso jugador de baloncesto Dan Scott, ustedes dirán _'que dicha la tuya con un padre famoso en un deporte que a ti también te gusta'_ pero yo les diré que no y en unos momentos se darán cuenta el porqué, les contare mi historia:

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto realmente espero que nadie nunca lo encuentre" dijo poniendo pausa y yendo a comprobar que efectivamente había cerrado su puerta con llave después de cerciorarse volvió a su cama y coloco Play.

"Soy Nathan Scott hijo de Dan y Deb Scott. Siempre he sido un 'niño mimado' que ha vivido como hijo único, pero la verdad es que no es así, ya que tengo un hermano, bueno medio hermano con el cual siempre he querido tener contacto pero debido a mis padres he decidido que es mejor alejarme y tratar de siempre verlo humillarlo para que el piense que no me importa, pero la verdad no es esa siempre he querido poder acercarme a él pero sería una traición a mi padre y él es lo único que tengo, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi papá para tener un hermano que al que no le importo, bueno él es mayor que yo solo por tres meses pero la verdad es que es mucho más maduro que yo aunque me apene reconocerlo, su nombre es Lucas, Lucas Scott, él se ve feliz a pesar de no tener riquezas como yo, pero creo que tiene algo mas importante el amor de su madre, el que yo no tengo y a demás tiene el cariño de nuestro tío Keith que por culpa de que mi papá que no lo puede ver ni en pintura porque siempre están en desacuerdo con algo yo tampoco lo tengo, jaja así es el tiene todo lo que a mí se me ha privado y aun así todos dicen que yo soy el afortunado.

Soy el más popular en mi instituto, soy el mejor jugador de baloncesto y próximamente iré a la universidad Duke con una beca de Baloncesto ya que con mis notas no llego ni a la esquina, si se que ustedes dirán _'que padre'_ pero la verdad es que juego baloncesto solo para complacer a mi papá que es lo único que lo hace feliz. Él me entreno durante mucho tiempo en realidad desde que pude tomar un balón y meter una canasta, si desde antes de los dos años y todavía lo hace después de mis entrenamientos del instituto no importa si tengo sueño, si quiero salir con mi novia, si tengo hambre, o si estoy enfermo a mi padre solo le importa que YO sea el mejor, pero me deja muy claro que jamás seré tan bueno como él lo fue.

Desgraciadamente para mí, no tengo una madre que se preocupe por mí, que cuide o que se asegure que comí o me dormí temprano o si hice las tareas o estudie, la verdad es que casi no la veo pues ella siempre está de viaje y cuando viene es solo para obligarme a hacer algo o para ver si estoy cumpliendo algún castigo y como generalmente no lo estoy cumpliendo encontró otra forma de castigarme… yo sé que ella no me quiere aunque sé también que jamás lo va a reconocer, como ella siempre dice _'Nathan te amo pero tienes que cambiar'_ si lo sé es un poco ambigua esa frase, también se que se extrañan al oírme decir palabras complicadas pero la última vez que vio mis notas a demás de darme unas… me obligo a leer el diccionario y no me dejo ir a entrenar hasta que terminara y con mi padre por otro lado exigiendo que me apurara para ir a entrenar me tuve que leer el dicho diccionario para poder complacerlos.

Como se habrán dado cuenta mis padres son a la antigüita ya que nunca me castigan de la forma que castigan a los chicos de mi edad y eso si es que los castigan, mi mamá después de desistir castigarme quitándome los permisos o dándome tareas adicionales por que yo no los cumplía, porque idiotamente yo decidí que era demasiado grande para cumplir castigos no encontró nada mejor que… no puedo creer que lo vaya a decir… pero bueno aquí voy… darme nalgadas, si eso su mano en mi trasero, me pega hasta que estoy llorando como un bebe y como vio que funciono Nathan mete la pata y su mamá le azota el poto, lo sé es humillante, el capitán de los Raves llora como un bebe cuando su mamá le da nalgadas y como si eso no fuera de por sí bastante malo como mi madre no viene casi nunca a casa mi papá decidió seguir su ejemplo, pero la verdad no están malo, me porto mal me castigan y se acabo y como mi papá está siempre conmigo no tengo que esperar una semana para que mi mamá me pegue y esperar es casi tan malo como las palmadas, y desde que mi papá comenzó a castigarme así, estamos mucho más cerca y se preocupa mucho mas por mí, aunque no sé si es por él hecho que obligatoriamente tuvo que tomar su rol de padre y no solo de entrenador como le guastaba a él o porque casi me mate, tema que les contare a continuación, pero lo importante es que duele como el infierno, la primera vez que me pego fue hace una semana aproximadamente y no me puede sentar cómodamente en cuatro días sin exagerar ir a clases fue un tortura y tuve que inventar que me caí entrenando jajaja por suerte todos se lo creyeron.

Todo partió después de ganar el primer juego de la temporada"

_Recuerdos narrados_

"Muy bien chicos ganamos este partido, muy bien jugado Nathan te luciste" si esa parte me la invente pero que querían es mi historia jajaja

"Gracias Whitey" dije yéndome tenia mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme hablando con él y seamos realista el viejo solo me soporta porque soy su jugador estrella.

Luego tome prestado el autobús escolar y nos fuimos a celebrar con el equipo, estuvo genial pues teníamos provisiones de todo lo necesario alcohol cigarros y chicas si muchas chicas jaja

Bueno mientras conducía una chica me pregunto por mi novia le dije que no sabía, lo que era verdad y ella se me abalanzo y me partió la boca literalmente jaja su beso fue ardiente jaja el problema es que me distraje de la conducción y casi chocamos con un tren, pero frene a tiempo no entiendo porque tanto escándalo si no nos paso nada, bueno salvo ser arrestados pero a mí y a Tim nos dejaron ir y si se que estuvo mal dejar a los otros recibir el castigo de algo que yo hice y mi hermano jamás lo abría hecho, él es Lucas y yo soy Nathan el pendejo mimado de la familia y gracias a la fama de papi me salve de ser arrestado junto a mis ex compañeros y me había salido con la mía de no ser por Whitey, no sé exactamente como fue la conversación pero me imagino que fue muy parecida a esto.

"Dan"

"Ahora que quieres Whitey, no te cansas siempre de molestar"

"Daniel tu hijo fue el que se robo el auto bus"

"como digas Whitey, puede que ya lo hayas olvidado pero en la reunión con los oficiales y el director quedo claro que Nathan no tuvo nada que ver con ese incidente"

"Dan, Nathan estaba manejando puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero sabes que es verdad y sabes lo peor no es que dejo a otros cargar con la culpa sino que tu hijo casi se mata, eso quieres para él, que crea que puede hacer lo que quiera porque se va a librar de todo y si no alcanza a frenar hoy estarías enterrando a tu hijo"

"no puede ser" dijo comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

"cuida a tu hijo Daniel" dijo partiendo

"Gracias Whitey"

"Y en ese momento papá decidió que la única forma de hacerme entender la gravedad de la situación era con su mano en mi trasero, pero eso se los contare después porque creo que mi papá llego a casa y si me encuentra haciendo otra cosas que no sean mis deberes mi pobre trasero lo pagara" dijo apagando la cámara.


	2. Chapter 2

"si papá estoy haciendo mis tareas" grito Nate al escuchar a su padre gritarle por sus deberes.

"los quiero listos en veinte minutos Nate"

"ya papá"

"los voy a revisar Nathan"

"papá no soy un niño"

"si lo eres, eres mi niño"

Después de empezar y terminar las tareas en menos de veinte minutos.

"Nathan esto está todo mal" dijo Dan al revisar las ecuaciones.

"dijiste que las hiciera no que tenían que estar bien" le grito Nate

"Nathan no me contestes en ese tono y no me salgas con una tontera de ese tipo"

"te que jodan" dijo saliendo a su pieza, claro está que ante esa tamaña insolencia Dan no tardo ni diez segundos en tenerlo boca bajo sobre sus rodillas.

"no papá, lo siento, lo siento"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"nunca me vuelvas hablar de esa manera"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"lo siento" lloro Nate

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"ahora me puedes explicar esa reacción"

"es que no entiendo las matemáticas papá" dijo llorando

"hijo cuanto rato le dedicaste a esta tarea" se notaba demasiado que Nate solo había puesto números al azar y no había hecho un intento real de hacerlos ejercicios.

"toda la tarde"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"no me mientas Nathan Royal"

"Auch desde que llegaste" ya que se encontraba atrapado era mejor confesar.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"celular, computador y televisión fuera" dijo Dan mientras ayudaba a su hijo a ponerse de pie.

"no papá, si ya me castigaste" se quejo

"y aun así sigues sin hacer caso"

"me quede dormido papá, tenía mucho sueño" dijo sollozando, el jamás confesaría lo que estaba haciendo.

"bueno vamos a sentarnos y hacer las tareas después vamos a sacar el televisor y el computador de tu pieza y el celular me lo entregas ahora"

"por cuanto tiempo" dijo mientras le entregaba el celular

"Hasta que tus grados mejoren"

"eso no será nunca"

"te contrate una tutora Haley James empiezas mañana"

"ella es la mejor amiga de tu basta…" no terminó de decirlo cuando sintió una fuerte palmada

"no se te permite hablar así Nathan" la verdad era que no podía soportar cuando Nathan hablaba así de su hijo.

"OWw eso me dolió" se quejo sobándose el trasero.

"ahora siéntate, vamos a empezar de nuevo las tareas" dijo borrándole todos los ejercicios.

Después de una hora terminaron por fin todos los deberes de matemáticas, Nathan prácticamente salto de la silla, pues aun estaba adolorido y partió a su pieza, tuvo que ver como su papá se lleva su tele, su Notebook, y su equipo de música, el dejo el Play porque no lo podía jugar sin tele.

"duerme un poco" dijo Dan besándole la frente a su hijo.

Nathan estaba atragantado con todo lo que había pasado y necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que nadie lo supiera así que saco la cámara de su escondite y comenzó a gravar.

Esta vez en lugar de estar sentado frente a la cámara estaba acostado boca abajo y sobándose de tanto en tanto su trasero.

"si como se habrán dado cuenta mi papá me acaba se pegar por no hacer las tareas y se llevo toda la entretención de mi pieza, solo por el truquito inocente del otro día bueno el que no había terminado de contar.

Mi padre tan melodramático y egocéntrico que su reacción debe haber sido así

"Que hice yo para merecer esto, como mi hijo, el hijo de Dan Scott es un ladrón de autos, esta vez sí que me va a conocer, que voy hacer, piensa Dan que haría Deb en esta situación que no implique sacarlo del equipo… bueno Deb le hubiera dado unos azotes pero yo siempre estuve en contra hasta ahora y claro Whitey tiene razón Nathan pudo haber muerto por estar jugando." Después de mirar la hora estaba más convencido de que era lo correcto, tenía que terminar de una vez por todas esta actitud descuidada de su hijo.

"viene recién llegando y son más de las dos de la mañana, nunca más me va a llegar a esta hora"

Me sorprendí al ver a mi padre despierto a esa hora y sin que estuviera viendo un partido.

"paso algo papá"

"estas son horas de llegar jovencito" odio cuando me dice jovencito porque eso significa solo una cosa, mi trasero va a sufrir claro que en ese momento yo no lo sabía.

"papá son las dos, aun es temprano" al ver la cara de mi padre agregue "no es gran cosa siempre llego más tarde"

"Pues no lo seguirás haciendo, en esta casa tienes un horario que respetar jovencito"

"Pero papá, que paso me perdí de algo, me salte un entrenamiento a caso ya que es lo único que te interesa"

"Nathan no tiene nada que ver con eso, solo establezco los limites"

"y yo que pensaba que podías estar preocupado por mi" le dije sarcásticamente, se cuanto odia que haga eso así que no pude evitarlo

"Sabes que siempre lo hago y no me hables así jovencito, mira que no me tienes tan contento"

"y ahora que hice, gane el mandito partido no"

"Joven de eso vamos a hablar ahora, toma asiento" espero que me sentara y mi martirio comenzó "primero dime qué hiciste ayer"

"Gane el juego y después sabes que me fui a celebrar con Peyton"

"¿y cómo celebraste?"

"papá no voy a responder eso"

"no estuviste con Peyton Nathan, estuviste robando un autobús escolar"

"papá ya pasamos por esto, ya te dije que no estaba involucrado"

"Nathan Royal no me mientas mas" no pude evitar retorcerme cuando dijo mi segundo nombre primero porque lo odio, o sea a nadie pueden ponerle Nathan Royal y segundo porque eso significa que estoy en graves problemas ya esperaba que saliera mi mamá en cualquier segundo con su maldito cepillo de Madera, si es verdad la primera vez que me pego fue por hacerle una pataleta y debo reconocer que esa vez pase todos los limites contestándole pésimo y arrogándole las cosas que tenia sobre su velador porque no me dio permiso para salir con los chicos mientras estaba castigado y lo único que quedo sobre el velador fue el cepillo y me agarro de una orejita y me dio diez palmadas con el cepillo y me hizo recoger todo lo que bote y dejarlo ordeno después me llevo a mi pieza y tuve la primera paliza de mi vida, digamos que estuve llorando el resto del día y acostado sobre mi estomago y si lo sé era un poquito grande para tener pataletas y no, no aprendí la lección pues aun sigo teniendo pataletas pero que puedo decir soy un mocoso mimado y eso es precisamente lo que hacemos, pero volviendo al tema comprendí que mi papá sabia la verdad y como ya estaba fuera de problemas en el instituto decidí mejor decir la verdad.

"ok la broma del auto bus fue idea mía contento"

"como voy a estar contento con eso hijo" jamás lo había visto tan confuso por una parte quería lanzarse sobre mi por exponer mi carrera y por otra creo que realmente se representó el hecho de que pude morir esa noche, pero como ya saben nunca puedo quedarme callado.

"y que mierda te importa"

"Jovencito sabes muy bien que ese vocabulario no está permitido en casa"

"No pierdas el tiempo fingiendo que te importa, ambos sabemos que lo único que te importa de mi en son dos cosas que juegue bien y que mantenga tu fama y esas dos cosas las hago muy bien"

"eso no es cierto hijo sabes que te amo"

"y vamos a jugar a que te creo Dan Scott el hombre mas honesto de Tree Hill"

"Nathan no me hables así"

"y como quieres que te hable, me das pena, mírate viviendo tus patéticos sueños a través de tus hijos o de veras que al otro ya lo abandonaste, ahora si terminaste quiero ir a descansar" dije corriéndolo para sacarlo de mi camino.

Ese fue el peor error que cometí en la noche realmente no estaba pensado, mi papá me agarro del mismo brazo con el que lo corrí y me dio diez palmada en el poto de solo pensarlo aun me duele pero eso no fue todo.

"Bueno jovencito creo que tenemos que discutir tu castigo primero robaste un autobús, luego usaste mi influencia para que te dejaran ir, nos mentiste a mí y a tu entrenador y cómo crees que quedo mi nombre después eso." Si se que no fue su intención decir eso, él también habla sin pensar, de alguna parte lo tuve que haber sacado y como yo estaba tan enojado por las palmadas que me dio que no pude dejárselo pasar.

"Ves solo te interesa lo que piensen de ti, era imposible que pensaras en lo que me pudo haber pasado, pude haber muerto sabes, pero claro a ti eso no te importa porque lo único que te importa es que yo pueda jugar porque yo no te importo" le grite, nuevamente gran error para mi, creo que a mi padre la imagen de mi muerto en un accidente le causo aun menos gracias y eso sello mi destino.

"Nathan tu forma de hablar no me gusta, eres irrespetuoso pero bueno creo que tu madre no hizo mucho contigo y me gusta aun menos el resentimiento con el que me hablas, jamás te ha faltado nada, siempre he estado para ti"

"como podía hacer un buen trabajo si jamás está conmigo, es igual que tu solo que ella viaja para no verme y tú me entrenas para no verme"

"hijo sabes que no es cierto" trate de interrumpirlo pero no me lo permitió "hablaremos de eso después de tu castigo"

"¿castigo?"

"Por si puesto no pensabas que saldrías libre de castigo"

"pero si no me suspendieron del equipo"

"Nathan ve a tu habitación y espérame en una esquina"

"no voy hacer eso, eso es para los bebes" me queje

"Ahora Nathan" dijo dándome dos palmadas

"deja de pegarme soy muy grande para eso"

"o mi Nate ahora vas a ver que no eres muy grande para eso, porque voy a darte las nalgadas de tu vida"

"jajajaja si como no y tú crees que te voy a dejar, tú no tienes el derecho hacer eso y además yo estoy grande"

"no lo demuestras hijo ahora sube porque si tengo que contar"

"ya me aburriste, me voy con Peyton"

SMACK! De todas las palmadas que me había dado esa sin duda fue la que más me dolió y aunque sea vergonzoso decirlo hasta me salieron lagrimas del dolor

"dije que a tu habitación y estoy hablando en serio NATHAN"

"Auch"

"hijo ya hemos hablado suficiente, a tu pieza ahora"

"NO" por un lado quería hacerle caso, creo que realmente estaba preocupado por mi pero las nalgadas que me había dado ya dolían bastante y no quería recibir mas

"si tengo que ir por ti, eso no te gustara niñito"

"NO" por fin pude armarme de valor y caminar hacia él, porque yo sabía que realmente sería peor si él venía por mi y si como lo supondrán una vez me resistí con mamá y fue la única vez que me pego dos veces en un día, primero me castigo por lo que hice y en la noche me pego por resistirme aunque de no ser porque dolió mucho hubiese sido muy divertido ver a mi mamá persiguiéndome por toda la casa pero no termino muy bien porque yo estaba en calcetines y me resbale entonces inmediatamente después de cerciorarse que estaba bien me tomo de una oreja y me llevo a mi pieza y me pego y en la noche después de cenar me mando por el cepillo y que la esperara en mi pieza y si esa noche dormí sobre mi estomago y ni se imaginan los esfuerzos para no moverme en clases pero la vergüenza de que alguien se enterara era mayor al dolor que me provocaba estar sentado, pero bueno nuevamente me estoy yendo por las ramas, la cosa es que por muy lento que uno camine siempre llega a su destino.

"buen chico tomaste la decisión correcta" odio cuando me habla así es como si le hablara un perro siéntate Bobby da vueltas Bobby buen chico Bobby, si puede que me moleste tanto por lo que ha pasado a continuación, me tomo de un brazo y si debo reconocer que fue cuidadoso me acomodo sobre sus rodillas y me… bajo el pantalón y los bóxers y eso si que no me lo esperaba pues mamá siempre me pega con los pantalones puestos bueno una que otra vez solo con bóxers y generalmente es porque es lo que huso para dormir y si desde eso empecé a ponerme pijama porque aunque sea poquito algo mas suaviza el golpe.

"NO PAPI" grite desesperado tratando de subirme la ropa pero fue imposible.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"AHHHHhhh déjame me duele"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"¿porque estas recibiendo estas nalgadas Nathan?" sinceramente aun no comprendo cómo pretende que conteste eso cuando me está pegando

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"OWww papá me duele"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"¿porque estas recibiendo estas nalgadas Nathan?"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"porque eres un maldito enfermo" si reconozco que esa frase no fue muy inteligente de mi parte

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"ayyyyy por que robe el auto bus"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"no vuelvas a robar nada"

SMACK, SMACK

"no lo hare"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"que mas Nathan"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"deje que otros cargaran con la culpa"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"tienes que hacerte reponsable de tus actos"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"ayyyyyyyy lo hare papá" a esa altura habría prometido cualquier cosa

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"¿que mas?"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"no lo sé"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"puedes hacerlo mejor"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"te empuje y falte el respeto y lo siento mucho" agregue llorando profundamente, si lo sé es que tengo cero tolerancia al dolor salvo dentro de la cancha.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"si alguna vez me vuelves a empujar o tratar de luchar conmigo me sacare el cinturón y te pegare hasta que no puedas llorar del dolor y hare lo mismo por una semana" si sé que fue solo para meterme miedo y créanme funcionó.

"lo siento papi lo siento"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"¿que mas Nathan?"

SMACK

"papi de verdad no lo sé"

SMACK, SMACK

"casi te matas hijo y eso es lo peor que pudo haber pasado"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"AAAAAAYYYYYY papi para me duele mucho, papá, tendré cuidado lo juro solo para que me haces daño" y nuevamente lo sé soy un tanto dramático, pero cuando un ex jugador de baloncesto les golpee el poto hablamos

No me di ni cuenta que la paliza ya había terminado hasta que con mucho cuidado me acomodo la ropa y me sentó entre sus piernas teniendo mucho cuidado que mi trasero no tocara con nada, lo que agradezco enormemente pero encuentro totalmente inconsecuente pues si está preocupado de que no me vaya a doler no me tendría que haber pegado o al menos no tan fuerte, pero bueno me acomodo y me abrace a él como cuando era pequeño y él me hacia cariño en la espalda mientras yo solo lloraba y para mi desgracia comenzó a hablar.

"Hijo tienes que aprender que todo lo que hagas tiene consecuencias y siempre estaré a tu lado para que puedas enfrentarlas de la mejor manera y otras como ahora seré yo el encargado de que pagues por tu errores porque soy tu padre y porque te amo"

"eso no es cierto tu no me amas, nadie lo hace"

"mi vida tus padres te amamos profundamente"

"mamá no soporta ni verme la cara"

"mi vida lo siento tanto tu madre no está aquí porque ella no soporta verme la cara a mi no por ti"

"eso también" decidí no decirle lo que pensaba porque no estaba en condiciones de filtrar mis respuestas y por muy enojado que este con él yo amo a mi padre profundamente y no quería hacerle daño.

"Nate tenemos que habar de tu castigo"

"pero papá ya me pegaste" gimoteé

"lo sé, pero no hay mas salidas y no hay mas auto hasta nuevo aviso"

"pero papá"

"y mientras estés en casa nada de distracciones mientras no hayas terminado tus tareas, estamos de acuerdo"

"puedo decir que no" dije sollozando

"solo si quieres otras nalgadas"

"si papá estamos claros" me dio un beso en la frente y me siguió meciendo hasta que sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, desperté al otro día en mi cama y solo en bóxers y camiseta, si lo sé, lo sé soy un niño de papá y que, bueno me voy a ir a planear como escaparme para la fiesta de esta noche."

Nathan apago la cámara la escondió porque si su padre lo encuentra estaría en problemas por su última confesión y a demás tenía que ver como vengarse de Lucas esta noche.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hola siento a verme demorado tanto, pero han sido días muy ocupados y dolorosos, pero la semana a terminado mejor. Por donde parto, como dice Haley por el principio.

Bueno me escape es noche por suerte mi papá no me sorprendió, pero en medio de la fiesta me puse a pelear con Lucas para variar y Hales me reto, después la fui a dejar en el auto de Peyton y pase a comprar cervezas y me distraje un poco y choque, Lucas fue a ver como estaba Peyton pero bueno la sorpresa es que era yo discutimos de nuevo y finalmente me fui él se llevo el auto a taller del tío Keith mientras yo volvía a la fiesta al llegar nos peleamos de nuevo con Peyton y finalmente en la mañana descubrió la verdad y termino conmigo yo creí que era como siempre pero esta vez fue definitivo, pero la parte más desagradable fue cuando llegue a casa, claro san Lucas le había contado al tío Keith y este llamo a casa a acusarme, como mi mamá había llegado me toco por partida doble, aunque debo agradecerle a mi papá que a pesar que me pego después por escaparme me cubrió porque mi mamá me habría matado pues estaba tan furiosa, que créanme creí que no me podría sentar nunca más, la cosa se dio más o menos así.

"Dónde estabas Nathan" pregunto mi madre y yo sabía que estaba muerto pues el dichoso cepillo estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, lentamente comencé a acercarme la puerta pero fui detenido por mi padre quien me dio dos palmadas y me dijo

"respóndele a tu madre" y después agrego para que solo yo escuchar "nosotros tenemos un conversación pendiente"

"si papá"

"estaba en la casa de la playa mamá"

"a quien le pediste permiso" mire a mi padre y supe que la única ayuda que obtendría de él seria no decirle a mamá que me había escapado y que había roto un castigo y eso era mucho porque en casa romper un castigo significa una semana entera de palmadas.

"no pedí permiso, no sabía que llegabas hoy"

"esa no es escusa Nathan Royal"

"lo siento, debí avisar"

"si debiste avisar y que fue lo que paso con el auto de Peyton"

"nada"

"NO ME MIENTAS" grito pegándome dos veces con el maldito cepillo en mi trasero.

"auch, mamá eso me dolió" me queje.

"que hiciste Nathan"

"Para que me preguntas si no me vas a creer" le grite

"ve a tu pieza y espérame con los pantalones abajo"

"¿qué?" pregunte horrorizado

"esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, ya me oíste" sabía que estaba perdido mi mamá iba a matarme y como me demore un poco en comenzar a caminar me envió a mi pieza con cinco nalgadas, no sabía cómo iba a poder soportar el cepillo si ya me dolía todo mi trasero, pero no me quedo otra y que correr a mi pieza mi mamá no me hiso esperar mucho tiempo y cuando sentí la puerta comencé a bajarme los pantalones y dejarlos justo por debajo de mi trasero. Debo confesar que esta es una de las cosas más humillantes que he tenido que hacer y estoy seguro que mi mamá era consciente de eso pues a ella nunca le gusto mi altanería y estaba decidida a bajarme los humos.

"ven aquí" me ordeno una vez que se sentó en mi cama.

Cuando me recosté en la cama ella me bajo a un mas mis pantalones hasta medio muslo y después me bajo los bóxers yo no lo podía creer ella no hacia esto desde que cumplí siete años.

"no mamá, no lo hagas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"pudiste matarte"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"mamá no fue nada, lo juro"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"manejas borracho Nathan"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no mamá, no lo estaba"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"habías tomado"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si" pensé en mentir y decir que no o que solo un poco pero si me descubría seria aun peor, sentí cuando mamá tomo el cepillo y lo azoto contra mis nalgas desnudas CRAK el ruido era sordo el dolor llego casi inmediato, me puse a llorar como un bebe.

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"no tienes edad para beber"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"AIIIIIIIIII"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"NO PUEDES CONDUCIR SI HAS TOMADO"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"OWWW ME DUELE" lloraba desesperado pero mi madre no tenía intenciones de parar.

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"si tienes un accidente no huyes"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

A pesar que me dolía tanto que no pude evitarlo.

"acaso no es lo que me enseñaste" le grite.

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

Me pego con mucha más fuerza creí que me mataría a golpes cuando sentí a mi papá que le sujeto la mano.

"DÉJAME DAN" le grito y luego me grito "Como puedes hablarme así pequeño desagradecido"

"DEBRA" le grito papá

"perdí mi vida por su culpa y ahora se atreve a hablarme así" yo no podía creer lo que ella decía.

"mamá" me atreví hablar desde el piso ya que mi madre se había parado sin preocuparse que yo estuviera aun sobre sus rodillas.

Ella quería contestar, pero mi padre la caso de la pieza y cerró la puerta me puso de pie y me ayudo con la ropa.

"ella no está bien, antes que llamara Keith estábamos hablando del divorcio"

"mejor no la quiero en nuestras vidas" dije sin poder parar de llorar, yo sabía que ella no me quería pero jamás habría esperado eso de ella.

"no mi vida, mamá está enferma, ella se va a poner bien te lo prometo"

"no me importa"

"Nathy lo siento" dio mi madre tras la puerta, pero no me importo, se que lo que hice estuvo mal y que mamá me debía pegar pero lo que me dijo me dolió, después papá me dijo que mamá estaba teniendo problemas con el alcohol y por eso le asustaba tanto que yo bebiera, cuando estuvimos más calmados nos sentamos a conversar bueno yo estaba sobre la piernas de papá, mis papás van a divorciarse y mi mamá va a ir a una clínica para curar su depresión y alcoholismo, espero que vuelva a ser la mamá que yo adoraba, yo me quedare con mi papá y cuando mamá se mejore van a compartir mi custodia yo de verdad quiero que se recupere pronto para que pueda volver a hacer alguien del que nos podamos sentir orgullosos nuevamente, me prometió también que se acabaron los viajes y yo creo que cuando se divorcien todos seremos más felices. También me hablaron de mi castigo voy a tener que ir a trabajar donde el tío Keith para reparar el auto, mis papás se llevaron lejos mi carnet de conducir, y me castigaron tres meses sin ningún permiso.

Después fuimos a dejar a mamá a la clínica donde nos aseguraron que la cuidarían bien, ella se disculpo conmigo y me dijo que me amaba mucho y sentía haberme dejado solo, llámenme tonto pero le creí, así que ahora solo tengo que esperar que salga de la clínica y ver cómo nos va creo que ella se irá a la casa de la playa porque el aire fresco del océano le hará bien.

Después de almuerzo tuve que ir al taller del tío Keith, ni les cuento la pelea que se armo y por supuesto mi trasero pago las consecuencias fue así.

Lucas estaba conversando con el tío Keith sobre el castigo que le había impuesto Karen, cuando me vio y me dijo que hacia ahí yo trate de no pescarlo ya que mi papá me había advertido que cualquier problema que causare mi trasero lo pagaría y yo no quería eso.

Pero Lucas siguió molestando, y preguntándome por Haley y yo le dije que hacía lo mismo con ella que el con mi novia y se enojo, me empujo y yo le pegue, cuento corto terminamos en el piso hasta que tío Keith no separo de tres palmadas a cada uno, yo me puse a llorar porque me dolió mucho ya que mi mamá en la mañana me había pegado muy duro, Lucas quiso reírse de mí y Keith le dijo que si no quería terminar igual que yo no hiciera ningún comentario, después nos pusimos a trabajar claro que yo no sabía nada así que mi trabajo se limito a llevar y traer cosas, Keith trato de enseñarme fue entretenido debo reconocerlo pero Lucas siempre lo estropeaba diciendo que yo era un burro y tiene razón pero no es lindo que te lo enrostren todo el tiempo en la cara por lo que tuvimos un par de peleas más y todas y cada una de ellas termino con nosotros con palmadas hasta la última que nos pusimos a pelear y casi hicimos un incendio que tío Keith nos tomo de una oreja y nos llevo a cada uno a una esquina y después de calmarse un poco tomo a Lucas y le dio una paliza después me toco a mí y les diré que el resto de la tarde solo se escucharon nuestros sollozos hasta que mi papá me fue a buscar y le pregunto a Keith como nos habíamos portado, lo que fue raro porque mi papá nunca pregunta por Lucas, Keith le dijo que nos habíamos portado mejor de lo que esperaba y no le dio más detalles, pero vi como mi papá miraba a Lucas yo se que el quería hablarle y no sé porque no lo hizo, se limito a ordenarme entrar al auto y se despidió de los dos, Lucas hizo como que no lo escucho y mi papá hizo una mueca de dolor. Por un lado me da pena que mi papá haya tenido que pasar por eso pero que esperaba después de cómo lo ha tratado todos estos años.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me mando directo a mi cuarto y que lo esperara, yo me puse a llorar al tiro porque mi trasero me dolía mucho y mi papá tenía intenciones de pegarme más, y cuando llego.

"Nathan pensé que está claro que estas castigado"

"lo siento papito, me equivoque"

"si hijo, no debiste desobedecer"

"papi, solo por hoy podrías no castigarme estoy muy adolorido" le dije sollozando, pero el sabia que esperar para mi seria una tortura así que me dijo

"terminemos con esto de una vez" y me acomodo sobre sus rodillas me dio diez palmadas bien fuertes y me acostó en mi cama, después de llorar me quede dormido deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla pero cuando desperté me di cuenta que no, tuve que desayunar y luego partir al taller y debo confesar que esa fue mi única actividad divertida permitida, Lucas se movía igual que yo así que supongo que también lo castigaron es su casa, creo que le escuche conversar con el tío Keith que fue porque él no le había dicho a su mamá y cuando el tío le dijo a Karen esta, se las dio a Lucas por mentirle y como era de suponer ninguno trato de pelearse, así que estar ahí fue mucho más soportable.

La semana trascurrió sin mayores contratiempos, cuando no estaba en clases estaba en el taller y si en tutoría, aquí fue donde paso lo mejor de mi vida, con Haley poco a poco fuimos conversando mas y primero nos hicimos amigos después debo reconocer que me gustaba pasar más tiempo con ella hasta que un día después de sacarme un siete Haley me abrazo para felicitarme y yo la bese, como ella respondió mi beso le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella dijo que si, el problema fue cuando se lo conto a Lucas, así se puso tan furioso que llego a mi casa.

"que crees que estás haciendo"

"pesas" le dije como si él fuera imbécil

"con Haley" me puse serio de inmediato, Haley estaba fuera de esto

"Lo que yo haga con mi novia no es asunto tuyo"

"eres un pobre imbécil"

"y tu un bastardo" me reí en su cara, sé que eso es lo que más le duele pero que me digan imbécil también me duele, se que lo soy o sea basta ver mis notas, Lucas nuevamente salto encima mío, no sé que tiene ese tipo con saltar sobre mí, pero la cosa no quedo ahí, papá acaba de llegar y nos tomo de una oreja a cada uno, después me soltó y puso a Lucas sobre sus rodillas y a pesar de las protestas y gritos para que lo soltara solo se escucho bajar la mano de papá.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no quiero mas peleas entre ustedes"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"vete a la mierda" le grito y ese fue un gran error porque mi papá le desnudo el trasero.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo siento lo siento" lloraba Lucas ven no soy el único que llora cuando papá me pega, porque tiene la mano muy pesada

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"vuelve hacerlo y lavaré tu boca con jabón" en ese minuto supe que papá no saldría de la vida de Lucas nuevamente.

"no lo hare"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no mas peleas con tu hermano"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no más, no siento no lo hare mas" después de dejarlo llorar lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y después fue mi turno de estar sobre sus rodillas, debo decir que apenas me tubo en posición me bajo inmediatamente la ropa lo que encuentro muy injusto.

"no quiero más peleas entre ustedes"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no voy a pelear mas lo juro, lo juro"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nathan no vas a molestar mas a tu hermano" si lo se Whitey me había echado de cabeza.

"se acabo papá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nunca vuelvas a secuestrar a tu hermano ni a nadie"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Debí suponer que Keith me iba a delatar y yo que creí que nos estábamos llevando mejor.

"AIIIIIIIII, papi me duele, no mas secuestros lo tengo" debo reconocer que igual me sentía culpable por haber secuestrado a Lucas y haberlo dejado tirado en un pantano.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ya paso chiquito" dijo mientras me acomodaba la ropa, cuando estuvimos frente a frente con Lucas nos ordeno disculparnos.

"Ahora discúlpense por las peleas"

"NO" dijimos los dos a la vez y eso no valió otro par de palmadas.

"lo siento" dije primero ya que yo sabía que con papá era una suerte tener una advertencia y solo tenias una Lucas parece que se dio cuenta también así que fingió al igual que yo disculparse.

"y yo"

Después de eso papá nos puso a cada uno en una pierna y nos dejo llorar después nos quedamos dormidos y papá me llevo a mi pieza y a Lucas a la pieza que papá siempre tubo preparada para él por si algún día se atrevía a pelear su custodia, cuando despertamos papá fue a dejar a Lucas a su casa para aprovechar de hablar con Karen y si papá tiene suerte eso hule a reconciliación ya que se divorcio de mamá, pero no creo que Lucas lo permita porque si antes odiaba a mi papá después de los azotes lo debe odiar más y yo aproveche de venir a dar las actualizaciones ya que cuando vuelva papá voy a estar en problemas si no he terminado mis tareas, así que mejor me voy a terminarlas, ya me falta poquito porque Hales ya me explico cómo hacerlas, chao y hasta la próxima".

Nathan apago la grabadora y partió a buscar sus apuntes claro que no dejaba de pensar en que estará pasando en casa de Lucas y de Karen, aun que no le confesaría ni a la cámara que tenía miedo que Dan simplemente no volviera y se quedara con la familia que siempre quiso.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maldito Lucas" comenzó diciendo Nate frente a la cámara, después de tomar varias respiraciones y secarse un poco las lagrimas su padre nuevamente lo había castigado y no solo eso lo había sacado de una oreja de la fiesta de Tim y ni hablar de la zurra que le dio cuando llegaron a casa.

"aun no puedo creer que mi papá me haya pegado en público, solo espero que todos hayan estado lo suficientemente borrachos para olvidar lo ocurrido sino jamás saldré de mi pieza" se quejo mientras se sobaba su trasero adolorido.

"si se que se están preguntando que paso así que como dice Hales partiré por el principio"

"mi papá llego a casa finalmente, tarde y canturriando, o esa mi papá llego feliz y eso solo significa una cosa, las cosas con Karen pueden funcionar porque dudo que sus hijos seamos el motivo de su felicidad no cuando tuvo que bueno ustedes saben, él vino a mi pieza me arropo cosa que no hacia hace años creo que no quería encontrarse con la sorpresa de encontrarme con la chica de turno jajaja que tiempos aquellos, pero ya no, Hales quiere esperar y yo lo respeto no voy a negar que es difícil pero tengo que hacerlo por ella, quiero hacerlo por ella" dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa a la cámara.

"Al otro día me preparo el desayuno y me recordó que tenía que ser agradable con Lucas, y eso debo confesar que me dolió profundamente, pero como siempre sonreí como si nada pasara y le dije "por supuesto entrenador" si lo sé eso le dolió, pero era eso lo que yo quería, sé que es malo e infantil, pero quería que sintiera el daño que me está haciendo así que lo mire y le dije "entrenador me puedo retirar"

Él me contesto

"es papá Nathan Royal"

"o creí que estábamos hablando de mi juego" le dije mientras me iba.

Cuando llegue al colegio fue un infierno porque el idiota del profesor nos hizo trabajar juntos grupos de dos y por los nombres de la lista, cualquier idiota sabe que grupos implica más de dos porque si no sería trabajo en parejas o sea hasta yo lo sé, pero bueno Lucas me dice:

"yo hago el trabajo no quiero bajar mi promedio por tu culpa"

"porque es lo único que te hace especial"

"no, no quiero que me confundan contigo, idiota" dijo sonriendo, bueno no dijo exactamente idiota pero lo dio a entender, y no paro de hacer comentarios alusivos a mis bajas calificaciones, incluso llego a preguntarme si mi papá me pegaba por las notas y se respondió solo "no lo creo, los padres se acostumbran cuando su hijo es un fracaso" y comenzó a trabajar, no me dejo participar en nada y Hales me había enseñado lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando el profesor se acerco le pregunto a Lucas.

"¿él señor Scott está trabajando? porqué si no lo hace me avisas y le pongo un uno y lo envió al despacho del director" por un segundo creí que diría que sí, con ese profesor sabía que mi palabra era igual que cero después de que sorprendió copiando en un examen me tubo en detención dos meses enteros hasta que mi papá acuso persecución y no sé qué cosas mas pero es un hecho que mi palabra contra la de mi hermano no vale nada, pero el simplemente contesto.

"aportamos según nuestras capacidades, no es de sorprender que su aporte sea nulo pero no es su culpa"

"NATHAN SCOTT, o trabajas o te repruebo"

Yo iba a contesta pero Lucas intervino.

"Nathan ya terminaste con la multiplicación."

"si" dije entregándole mi cuaderno, que se cree, me mete en problemas y quiere que después le agradezca remediarlos, bueno el día en el instituto fue horrible salvo cuando tuve tutoría, Hales me enseño todo lo que no aprendí en clases, y fue muy amable al no regañarme por los problemas con Lucas, creo que ella sabe que Luke no es un angelito como todos creen, pero bueno yo estaba enojado y Nate enojado es peligroso ya lo saben, esperé a que oscureciera y me arranque de casa y con unos chicos del equipo destrozamos la preciosa cancha del rio, si se que estuvo mal pero Lucas se lo busco. Al otro día cuando volví del colegio mi padre, Karen y el tío Keith, me están esperando y encima de la mesa estaban los implementos que habíamos utilizado y por supuesto mi amigo Tim que es un imbécil dejo caer su pase escolar y mi papá sabe que Tim no hace nada que yo no le ordene hacer, así que aquí estaba yo a punto de tener las primeras nalgadas de la semana, porque sin duda me llegaron muchas más, la pelea fue más o menos así.

"NATHAN ROYAL que significa esto" grito mi padre mostrándome las latas de pintura que supuestamente estaban guardadas en la bodega de la concesionaria, si lo se, culpe a Tim por lo del pase, cuando dejamos las latas que se usan para pintar autos, y no piensen que soy tan estúpido como haber dejado unas que dijeran Dan Scott Motor, pero si lo suficiente para dejar las latas que importa mi papá para la concesionaria, era hombre muerto destrocé la maldita cancha y le robe las latas a mi papá.

"no fui yo" mentí

"entonces Tim irrumpió en mi concesionaria y robo la pintura, porque de ser así voy a llamar a la policía"

"no papá, no fue Tim"

"y como explicas esto" dijo indicando las latas.

"fue Lucas" mentí

"¿qué?" intervino Karen

"si tu hijo le robo a mi papá y a Tim y luego fingió destrozar la cancha del rio solo para culparme a mi" le grite, y ese fue un gran error que comprendí cuando recibí dos fuertes palmadas en el poto y una muy fuerte en mi boca.

"no le faltes el respeto a Karen y jamás mencionamos la cancha del rio" en ese instante se fue mi presunción de inocencia.

"CLARO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ¿NO?" le grite mientras trataba evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos, no daría mi brazo a torcer.

"no me grites Nathan ya te ganaste cinco minutos con el jabón por mentir, no creo que quieras que sean diez por irrespetuoso"

Yo estaba rojo de la vergüenza, y sabía que era mejor asumir mi responsabilidad y aceptar mi castigo de una sola vez pero no pude evitarlo.

"Bravo Dan así le demuestras a tu mujercita como tratas a tus hijos, no es de extrañar que te haya querido fuera de la vida de Lucas" estaban todos en shock y no puede evitar agregar "no deberás tu no los querías contigo" y le di mi sonrisa de un millos de dólares, claro está que no duro mucho porque solo sentí cuando mi papá me agarro de mi orejita y dijo.

"Karen, Keith me disculpan pero tengo que darle unas nalgadas a mi hijo y lavarle la boca por irrespetuoso volvemos en veinte minutos"

Yo era un mar de lágrimas, aun no entiendo que monos pintaba el tío Keith aquí, ya que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, pero bueno mi papá me arrastró al baño más cercano y me bajo los pantalones, se sentó en el inodoro y me acomodó sobre sus piernas, no perdió ni treinta segundos en desnudar mi trasero y comenzar a pegarme, era una lluvia de palmadas creo que me pego por diez minutos, fue realmente horrible, yo lloraba sin cesar y pedía perdón entre mis gritos, escuche a Karen pedirle que parara, pero nada lo hizo parar, cuando por fin termino de azotar mi traserito creí que no volvería a sentarme jamás, después me acomodo la ropa y me obligo a abrir la boca y me metió el jabón, fue horrible, no quiero volver a oler el durazno, sin mentirles fueron diez minutos y cada vez que me lo trate de sacar mi papá me daba una palmada, finalmente me dejo enjuagar la boca, pero no alivio en nada el malestar, dejo que me limpiara la cara y me hizo ir a pedir disculpas, yo era un mar de lagrimas, fue realmente horrible tener que parame en frente de esa mujer y discúlpame y no pude hacerlo, solo le grite mas.

"tú eres la culpable que mi papá no nos haya querido, por tu culpa mi mamá se enfermo, te odio a ti a tu hijo ojala jamás te hubiese conocido papá" yo sabía que mi padre me iba a matar pero no pude evitarlo, ella era la culpable, vi a Keith listo para sacarme de las garras de mi papá porque creo que pensó como yo que iba a matarme, pero por el contrario me dirigió a una esquina y me dijo

"puedes salir cuando nos des una real disculpa"

Yo no respondí solo lloraba, antes de Karen con mucho menos llanto ya estaría en los brazos de papá siendo consolado, pero ahora no, y todo por culpa de esos.

Al rato logre escuchar entre mis lagrimas que papá se disculpo por mi y que les aseguro que me disculparía con Karen y Lucas y a demás ordenaría el desastre que había hecho.

Cuando se fueron mi papá me llamo yo estaba aterrado, no puede salir del rincón.

Mi papá me saco con dulzura y trato que yo dejara de llorar, pero no lo consiguió, trato mucho rato de dialogar conmigo pero tampoco lo consiguió, lo único que pude decirle fue que en cuanto mamá saliera de rehabilitación me iría con ella y que jamás lo volvería a ver, se que le dolió, se que estuvo a punto de grítame lárgate con ella pero se contuvo, me dio una mirada llena de dolor y me envió a mi habitación. No tenía que decirlo dos veces corrí y me encerré estuve llorando por horas, hasta que finalmente me quede dormido, escuche a papá llorar a mi lado, una parte de mi quería darme vuelta y pedirle perdón pero otra quería que se sintiera igual que yo así que me quede acostado dándole la espalda y fingiendo dormir, en algún punto me quede dormido, pero sentí cuando papá me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, logre escuchar cuando me pidió perdón aunque no supe porque.

En la noche después de cerciorarme que papá estaba dormido, me arranque a la fiesta de Tim, creo que me lo tome todo, en algún punto perdí la noción de todo, creo que me puse a llorar que mi papá no me quería y quien sabe que mas espero que nadie me haya grabado, cuando ya no podía sostenerme en pie, llego Lucas y Hales, se que Lucas fue para demostrar que no nos tenía miedo y Haley fue para apoyarlo, ella estaba furiosa conmigo por lo que hice pero creo que se asusto cuando me vio vomitar hasta las entrañas, a todos les parecía tan gracioso debo confesar que a mí no, se que esta no es la primera vez que me emborracho, pero jamás así, estaba realmente asustado porque no tenía control de mi cuerpo, sentí cuando alguien me tomo con cuidado y me llevo al baño, así que ahí estaba yo abrazado la bendita taza del baño, cuando creí que me moría sentí un paño frio en la frente y en la nunca, no sé cuanto rato estuve así, pero escuche a Hales muy lejos decir que tenían que llevarme a un hospital, recuerdo que solo rezaba que por favor no, no quería que me hicieran un lavado de estomago y mucho menos hacerle frente a papá, comencé a llorar con más ganas.

"no, por favor no, al médico no, papá va a matarme" repetía una y otra vez, después escuche la voz de mi hermano, no sé que decía, claro debe haber encontrado muy gracioso todo esto, pero no, estaba preocupado por mí, le pido a Haley que me prepara un café muy cargado y mucha comida con grasa para que me absorbiera el alcohol, mientras él me tenia abrazado y me cambiaba la toalla cada vez que se calentaba, al poco rato llego Haley y entre los dos me obligaron a comer y tomar el amargo café, mientras sentía a mi hermano llamar por teléfono, no sé que dijo, pero cuando ya me encontraba algo mejor veo a mi padre furioso que abre la puerta del baño, me levantó y me dio dos tremendas palmadas, que me hicieron chillar solo espero que la música haya estado lo suficientemente fuerte para que mi grito no se haya escuchado, y me arrastro de la oreja pueden creerlo en medio de la fiesta el capitán de los Ravens siendo arrastrado de una oreja por su padre, escuche un par de veces a Lucas pidiéndole que me soltara pero no lo consiguió, también escuche cuando mi padre le ordeno entrar al auto con nosotros

"Lucas sube"

"no, voy a quedarme"

"Lucas Eugene Scott o te subes al auto o te subo igual que a tu hermano"

"si papá" dijo abriendo la puerta.

"Haley que estas esperando" ordeno mi padre al ver que Hales no se movía.

"yo tengo que llevar la camioneta a casa" dijo indicándole la camioneta de mi tío, y sé que papá pudo ver mi auto estacionado a pesar que estaba castigado y no tenía permiso para manejarlo.

"sube al auto Haley James"

"pero"

"pero nada, no te quedaras con ese montón de borrachos mañana enviare a alguien por el auto" y todo eso sin soltar mi orejita, mi papá me sentó en el asiento del copiloto me amarro el cinturón.

"Nathan como estas"

"fatal" nunca puedo mentir cuando estoy borracho.

"voy llevarte al hospital"

"no" gemí pero eso solo hizo que me doliera aun más.

Por suerte, solo me pusieron suero y un buen reto, después me mandaron a casa y no pude dejar de gemir cuando escuche a la enfermera decirle a mi papá que el mejor remedio para esto eran un par de correazos bien dados y papá dijo que era justo lo que iba hacer, yo me puse a llorar de inmediato y Lucas y Haley me abrazaron, fue raro nunca me había sentido tan seguro, a un sabiendo que tendría tremendo castigo en casa.

Mientras el suero caía gota a gota lentamente, Karen llego por Lucas y Haley, me dio una mirada de reprobación y luego me beso la frente como hacia mi mamá cuando estaba enfermo.

"Nunca más Nathan"

"nunca más mamá" repetí sin darme cuenta, finalmente después de hora y media estaba nuevamente en el auto y esta vez solo, nada impediría que mi papá me matara camino a casa, pero eso no paso.

Cuando llegamos a casa me acostó en su cama, pues la enfermera metiche le dijo que no debía estar solo, por si me volvían los vómitos, así que fue a mi pieza a buscar mi piyama me cambio de ropa y se acostó a mi lado, me dejo dormir hasta la tres de la tarde del día siguiente creo que jamás había dormido hasta tan tarde cuando desperté el dolor de cabeza no fue nada agradable, papá me obligo a comer y demás está decir que no pude aguantarlo por más de treinta segundos, ya como a las siete de la tarde decidí hablar yo, ya que papá parecía evitar el tema y la angustia de no saber mi castigo me estaba matando.

"papá, cuando vas a… tu sabes" dijo mirando el suelo todo el valor que había reunido para conversar con papá se había esfumado.

"hacer que Nathan"

"ya sabes" dije avergonzado

"no"

"cuando vas a darme las nalgadas papá"

"cuando estés mejor hijo"

"papá no puedo esperar sabiendo que en algún momento me vas a pegar"

"ocupa tu tiempo en pensar lo malo que hiciste"

"no es justo" dije enojado, comencé a sacarme mi cinturón ya que papá había dicho que me daría con el yo quería terminar con esto de una buena vez"

"dije que ahora no Nathan Royal, mañana y no voy a usar eso" dijo horrorizado.

"entonces vas a usar el tuyo" dije con pánico, era mucho más grande que el mío.

"por supuesto que no tesoro, mañana cuando despiertes tendrás tus nalgadas por arrancarte de casa mientras estaba castigado y con el cepillo de mamá tendrás unas muy fuertes por beber alcohol y al acostarte tendrás tus nalgadas por romper la cancha del rio, robar en la concesionaria y haber sido irrespetuoso."

"papá eso es mucho" llore.

"Nathan no es ni un cuarto de lo que mereces"

"y si le pido perdón a mi hermano y reparo la cancha y le pido disculpa a la tía Karen y al tío Keith por irrespetuoso y a ti también y trabajo en la concesionaria para reparar los gastos causado" suplique, si cualquiera diría que estoy loco pero jamás sobreviviría a todas esas nalgadas.

"y tres meses castigado" agrego papá.

Quería decir dos pero que rayos era mi poto el que estaba en juego no me iba a poner a negociar.

"y tres meses castigado papá"

"tenemos un trato entonces"

Y sin darme cuenta estaba en la casa de Lucas pidiendo disculpas, no fue tan difícil como creí, Haley estaba ahí así que cuando terminé de pedir disculpa me acerque conversar con ella.

"¿Como estas?" me pregunto

"mejor" no me atreví a preguntarle si había visto a mi papá pegarme pero supongo que sí y no era un tema que quería abordar.

"¿te duele?" pregunto al verme hacer muecas de dolor al sentarme.

"Un poco, pero no es como que no me lo mereciera" dije avergonzado

"¿podemos salir mañana?" me pregunto yo creo que para salir del paso.

"no puedo, estoy castigado… tres meses" dije mirando el suelo

"te puedo ir a ver y hacemos tutoría" dijo sonriéndome yo no sabía qué hacer pero mi papá interrumpió.

"no puede porque mañana tiene una cita con mi mano en su trasero"

"papá" dije horrorizado como pudo hacerme esto, una cosa era que viera a mi papá darme un par de palmadas estando borracho y otra muy distinta que supiera que me castigaban con nalgadas a mi edad, me quería morir"

"entonces el sábado" dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, no era de extrañar que hasta mi papá la adorara debo confesar que la única chica con la que mi papá me ha autorizado a estar de novio, a Peyton la soportaba un poco pero incluso cuando se ponía en plan papá no me daba permiso para salir con ella y tenía que arrancarme y esas cosas, por suerte antes no le daba mucho estar en plan papá, pero bueno con Hales era distinto, por lo general siempre había permiso para salir con ella.

"sabes que después del instituto puedes pasar a hacerle tutoría, no quiero que se retrase por faltar estos días"

"pero papá" me queje, no iba a ser ninguna gracia tener clases después de haber sido azotado.

"no te preocupes pondremos un cojín" dijo Hales dándome un beso en la mejilla. No lo entiendo todos actúan como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que yo vaya a tener nalgadas mañana y no solo una vez sino dos veces.

"que esperabas Nate después de los truquitos que tiraste" intervino el tío Keith como leyéndome la mente.

"igual no es divertido que todos sepan que te van a dar palmadas" me queje, pero por suerte nadie se burlo de mí, yo tengo claro que me hubiese reído de Lucas, tal vez mi hermano no están malo como yo pienso y deba darle una oportunidad.

"Lucas lo siento de veras, yo voy a arreglar la cancha" dije sin saber que todos los chicos del equipo ya la habían arreglado.

"ya está listo Nathan"

"NO" se me escapo un grito de horror, "yo tenía que arreglarla" ahora no me iba a salvar de esas nalgadas, papá pareció leer mi mente.

"bueno Nate tendrás que hacer los deberes de Lucas"

"papá Lucas sabe que soy un estúpido" dije mirando el suelo

"Nathan" me reprendió mi padre "eso no es cierto"

"Lucas siempre lo dice" lo acuse, si se que fue infantil pero ese tema realmente me hace vulnerable.

"Lucas" lo reprendió Karen "discúlpate con tu hermanito" le ordeno

"lo siento" dijo rápidamente.

"Bueno Nate va a compensar a Lucas haciendo los turnos de Lucas en el café mientras este castigado y ustedes dos van a pasar al menos una hora al día juntos y sin ni una sola pelea" ordeno Karen.

"si tía Karen" dije yo rápidamente. "si mamá" dijo Lucas.

Después de de tomar once partimos a casa y fui enviado a mi habitación, lamentablemente la mañana llego muy pronto y me encontré boca bajo y con la cola al iré recibiendo nalgadas por haberme escapado de casa, no fueron muchos azotes pero dolieron demasiado, y después del instituto Hales me trajo toda la tarea que me había perdido, y como ella había prometido tuve que hacer mis deberes sentado en un cojín y cuando iban a ser ya las nueve papá me mando a acostar por ende Hales entendió la indirecta me dio un tierno besito y un fuerte abrazo, y me dijo

"vas a estar bien solo son una palmadas Nate"

Yo no lo dije nada, claro que no eran solo una palmadas eran una versión completa del cepillo en mi trasero desnudo pero eso jamás se lo diría.

"Nathan no dilates mas ve preparándote para la cama" dijo papá

"hasta mañana Hales"

"Hasta mañana Nate" después del beso cuando me di vuelta para subir la escalera Hales no lo pudo evitar y me dio una palmadita en mi trasero, en otro momento lo habría encontrado muy sexy pero ahora no puede evitar gritar

"auch que duele" y me fui sobando mi cachetito todo el camino "en otro momento Hales" le dije mientras subía no quería que se sintiera culpable o que pensara que no me gustaba.

Después pase por el baño a retirar el cepillo lo lleve a mi pieza y se lo entregué a mi papá.

Rápidamente me bajo el pantalón y me recostó sobre sus piernas luego me bajo los bóxers y comenzó a darme palmadas

SWAT, SWAT, SAWT, SWAT, SWAT, SAWT

Yo lloraba y suplicaba, jamás me habían pegado tan seguido y papá tomo el cepillo y

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no quiero saber que has tomado una gota de alcohol nuevamente"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"lo juro papá"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Nathan, soy serio si vuelves a beber, del lavado de estomago no te lo va salvar nadie y de la zurra que te voy a dar donde te encuentre se va a habar por años"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

Eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba, jamás volver a beber, pues sabía que mi papá no bromeaba con su advertencia.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,

"me estas escuchando Nathan"

"si papá" Me acomodo el piyama y me metió a la cama.

"y eso fue lo que paso, ahora entiende porque maldito Lucas, todo esto es su culpa, bueno también es en parte mi culpa, pero es que duelen muchos los azotes que me dio papá no tenia para que ser tan duro." Dijo Nate mirando el cepillo que aun estaba sobre su velador, por su puesto por orden de Dan, quien encontró que era un buen elemento disuasorio para su rebelde hijo. Pero Nate junto con ver el cepillo vio la foto donde estaban los tres con su madre y comprendió recién ahora porque su padre había sido tan duro con trasero.

"mamá es alcohólica y yo cada vez que estoy en problemas bebo" dijo asustado a la cámara, rápidamente apago la cámara y la escondió y corrió a la habitación de su padre.

"soy alcohólico papá"

"no tesoro, pero está en tus genes, no quiero tentar la suerte"

"ni yo… bótalo"

"que"

"el alcohol, no quiero que haya nada de alcohol cuando mamá vuelva a casa"

"Nathan Mamá no va a volver, ya hablamos de eso"

"pero papá, si ella está bien no tienen por qué separarse" dijo llorando, por primera vez le estaba tomando el peso a lo que le Dan le había dicho. "no quiero papá… no quiero que se divorcien, puedes volverla a querer yo se que puedes"

"Hijo no se trata de eso yo amo a tu madre pero no de esa manera, Nathy no funcionamos como pareja"

"no quiero papá, no quiero que mamá se vaya, quiero que seamos una familia, paaaaaaaaa, papá inténtalo por favor, por mi papito inténtalo por mí, no quiero" Nate no dejo de llorar y rogar que no se divorcien hasta dormirse a Dan se le partió el corazón ver a su hijo así, pero no podía darle lo que su hijo quería, él y Deb no podían estar juntos sin hacerse daño, ellos no estaban enamorados todos estos años de un matrimonio sin amor había sido por su hijo y también por el bien de su hijo debían mostrarle como era una familia, su Nate merecía una familia llena de amor y no la fachada que habían construido junto a Deb.


	5. Chapter 5

"Si se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice pero he estado ocupado, estudiando, si escucharon bien estudiando, voy re encuadrar primero, si estoy estudiando eso en literatura.

Al otro día papá volvió a conversar conmigo sobre como serian las cosas con mamá, no me gusta nada pero creo que no es mi decisión, papá me llevo a verla, se veía mucho mejor, pero aun le falta mucho para volver a ser la mujer que era antes, pero aun así estoy orgulloso de ella, está luchando muy duro para salir adelante.

Ella me dijo que cuando saliera de rehabilitación se irá a vivir a la casa de la playa, pero no me voy a ir con ella, porque estoy mejor con papá, y cuando ella este segura que no volverá a recaer podre quedarme más tiempo con ella, yo le dije que estoy de acuerdo, porque a pesar de todo yo prefiero vivir con mi papá.

Después de eso debo confesar que me puse muy flojo, porque mi papá no se atrevía a regañarme mucho, y mis notas decayeron a pesar de estudiar con Haley, así que mi papá me dio una advertencia, o mejoraba las notas o me iba a sacar del equipo y me iba a castigar, y yo no quería eso, pues me acabaña de devolver la tele y yo me la pasaba jugando wii, Hales siempre me regañaba pero me las arreglaba para que se pusiera a jugar conmigo, cosa que a Lucas no le gustaba nada así que teníamos unas peleítas chicas de tanto en tanto sobre todo en la cafetería de la tía Karen, hablando de ella yo se que está completamente enamorada de mi papá y es solo cuestión de tiempo que alguno de el primer paso, pero ella me dijo que no pasaría nada mientras nosotros no estuviéramos de acuerdo, yo le dije que por mi estaba bien, porque así me saco un poco a papá de encima que me ha estado controlando mucho por las notas, creo que Lucas dijo que estaba de acuerdo también, pero que mi papá no quisiera controlarlo, cosa que por supuesto no funciono para nada porque mi papá lo controla tanto como a mí, el otro día lo castigo por irse caminado del instituto a la casa mientras llovía torrencialmente, y él lo descubrió a medio camino cuando iba a recogerme, y les diré que Lucas se retorcía bastante en su asiento, así que como supondrán papá debe haberle dado unas cuantas palmadas por su imprudencia y si se lo que están pensando, pero yo jamás haría algo así, no después de la neumonía que me dio cuando chico por hacer lo mismo, así que si llueve y no tengo mi auto llamo a papá, bueno volviendo al punto, el castigo en el café no fue tan malo como creí, claro que he roto muchas cosas y papá me las carga a mi cuenta, pero la tía Karen dice que no importa, a demás me deja comer toda la torta de chocolate que quiero.

El jueves me pelee feo con Lucas porque según el yo acaparaba en balón y yo decía que no, al final el entrenador me mando a la banca por culpa de Luke de mas esta decir que terminamos revolcándonos en el piso, cuando fueron a buscarnos papá nos advirtió que si había una nueva pelea nos pegaría a poto pelado sin importar donde estuviéramos, y eso nos dijo delante de Whitey, y él se limito a asentir y decir que harta falta nos hacía, después nos llevo a casa y nos pego muy duro, y después nos mando a dormir, si esa fue la primera noche que Lucas paso en su pieza, creo que Karen estuvo de acuerdo porque papá sigue vivo y sin amputaciones visibles así que supongo que Karen no se enfado tanto, a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno papá nos leyó la cartilla nuevamente, se resume en estudiar, obviamente eso estaba enfocado netamente en mi y no peleas, y como comprenderán cuando llegamos a la noche no cumplimos ninguna de ellas por eso estoy conversando acostado de guata.

Todo partió cuando me entregaron los resultado del examen de matemáticas, si el mismo que mi papá me exigió estudiar y que yo no prepare porque me puse a jugar WII, la misma Wii que ya no está más.

Yo sabía que mi papá me iba apegar así que convenientemente bote el papelito que contenía la sentencia para mi trasero, si ustedes dirán que no me pueden pegar por las notas pero debo confesar que si mi papá supiera que yo no puedo rendir mas ni me castigaría pero ahora con Hales tiene más que claro que solo es cosa que yo estudie para que me vaya bien, así que estoy en grandes problemas, pero papá no tiene por que enterarse, le digo que me fue bien y después falsifico las boleta de calificaciones, y si todo mi plan estaba perfecto hasta que mi hermanito me echo al agua.

Les voy a contar para que vean que tengo razón.

"Nate como te fue en la prueba" me pregunto papá mientras tomábamos once.

"bien, pero aun no entregan los resultados"

"hijo quiero ver tu prueba en cuanto te la entreguen"

"desde cuando papá"

"hijo"

"Ok" dije tratando de evitar el tema.

El resto de la once estuvo tranquila pero cuando estábamos a punto de terminar llego Lucas muy sonriente, ni siquiera toco la puerta.

"Hola papá, supuse que querías ver nuestras calificaciones" lo odio, él sabía que mi papá me había estado obligando a estudiar y que me castigo por sacar la vuelta y aquí estaba el mostrando su flamante 7,0 y debajo de su 7,0 se veía un arrugado gran 1,0. Si era mi gran uno y no pude evitarlo me abalance sobre él y trate de quitarle la prueba.

"niños que está pasando" grito mi papá, peo nadie respondió.

"Nathan Royal y Lucas Eugene deténganse en este instante" pero nada, trato de separarnos y se vio envuelto entre los golpes, después no sé cómo pero logro tomar una oreja de cada uno y nos llevo a un rincón, donde nos dejo 16 minutos, después nos llamo ninguno quería ir pero dijo que no preguntaría de nuevo así que lentamente fuimos a su encuentro, cuando descubrí que tenía el tenia mi prueba en las manos.

"Que dije que iba a pasar si volvían a pelearse como animales"

"que nos ibas a pegar" dije rápidamente ya estaba en suficientes problemas no quería mas.

"Nathan antes de acostarte vamos a tratar la mentira y nuevamente fuera la televisión y tus jueguitos, y las tutorías serán supervisadas, de hecho ya que Lucas esta tan interesado en tu rendimiento él será tu tutor"

"NO" gritamos a coro.

"Si y si Nathan falla en el instituto los dos serán castigados" y eso fue todo Dan Scott a hablado.

"ahora Nathan ven aquí" dijo tomándome de un brazo y acomodándome boca bajo sobre su regazo, y como de costumbre no se demoro ni un segundo dejarme con la coa al aire, me quería morir de vergüenza Lucas estaba mirando, claro está que mi preocupación no duro más de cinco segundos que fue lo que se demoro papá en darme el primer golpe.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"NO MAS PELEAS LO JURO"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"solo ayer tuve que castigarlos por lo mismo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"pero no fue mi culpa" llore

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nathan Royal tu saltaste sobre tu hermano" las palabras que más odio Royal y hermano en la misma frase.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"pero el vino solo a meterme problemas" llore si había resistido mucho sin llorar.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y por lo mismo se metió en problemas él" dijo mirando fijamente a mi hermano quien debe haber tenido una mirada de horror pero n o se atrevió a mover un musculo mientras nuestro padre me pegaba.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ahí papito si ya te dije no mas peleas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT me dio las ultimas palmadas y me acomodo el pantalón después me dio un beso en la frente y me meció hasta que deje de llorar, de tanto en tanto miraba a Lucas y sé que enviada esa cercanía que tengo con papá pero estoy seguro que cuando papá acabe con el estará de la misma manera que yo.

Después de cinco minutos me dejo levantar y le dio una mirada triste a mi hermano.

"Lucas ven aquí"

"no"

"hijo ven ahora" vi como poco a poco Lucas se acercaba, tomo asiento al lado de mi padre.

"Sé que estas enojado conmigo, y sé que Nathan actuó incorrectamente al botar la prueba, pero hijo ustedes son hermanos y tu viniste a mostrarme la prueba con el único propósito de meter a tu hermano en problemas"

"si" dijo asiéndose el valiente.

"sabias que todo esto terminaría en una pelea"

"no, lo sé, no lo pensé"

"hijo no voy a permitir que sigan asiéndose daño mutuamente, esto es acaba aquí" dijo mientras a acomodaba a Lucas en su regazo y le desnudo su trasero, fue tan rápido que Lucas no alcanzó ni a tratar de impedirlo.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no quiero más peleas entre ustedes"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"como si te importara"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Claro que me importa" dijo pegándole con más fuerza.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo único que te importa es que tu Nathy no se lastime" dijo lleno de odio

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"eso no es cierto no quiero que ninguno se lastime"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"NO" grito mientras comenzaba a llorar.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No que Lucas" dijo mi padre

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no es cierto tu siempre eliges a Nathan por sobre mi" dijo llorando con más fuerza, yo los escuche llorar a los dos pero preferí irme, no quiero oír a mi padre diciéndole que se equivoco y que debió dejarme para irse con ellos, que es lo único que quiere, así que simplemente me fui.

A la hora aun se escuchaba a mi padre pedirle perdón y cuando baje a ver porque se demoraban tanto lo escuche decir que a ambos nos amaba mucho y que se arrepentía de cómo había manejado las cosas que él desde un principio debió a ver luchado por Lucas y que nos criáramos como hermanos, me sorprendió cuando Lucas estuvo de acuerdo.

Al rato mi papá llamo a la tía Karen y le pido permiso para que Lucas s e quedara aquí, ella sorprendentemente acepto.

Después nos envió a prepararnos para la cama y al rato llego para castigarme por la mentira y dijo que por esta vez me dejaría solo en un lavado de boca por mentir y me perdonaría las nalgadas pero si se volvía a repetir me pegaría el doble.

Después de esos tortuosos cinco minutos me envió a mi habitación y aproveche de ponerlos al tanto, y ahora ya me voy porque mi papá nos está llamando." Dijo Nate apagando la cámara.

Para los chicos fue extraño encontrarse al abrir la puerta, Lucas de inmediato le pidió disculpas a su hermano quien las acepto de inmediato, pues sabía que no podía enojarse por eso, si él le había hecho cosas peores, ambos chicos fueron sorprendidos por Dan quien había preparado una tienda de campaña en medio de la sala de estar, esa noche la pasarían los tres Scott recomponiendo lasos, solo falta esperar que la tregua dure eternamente.


End file.
